The invention relates generally to intercoolers for automobiles, and more specifically to a technique for securing intercoolers to automobiles. An intercooler is a type of heat exchanger for removing the heat caused by the compression between stages of a compressor. When charging air for use in an internal combustion engine, the air becomes compressed and therefore is heated. Intercoolers cool the charged air prior to entering the combustion chamber of the engine to increase the amount of useful oxygen in a given volume of the intake air and thereby improve the efficiency of the engine.
Intercoolers are often added after purchase by car enthusiasts to increase performance of their car. Typically, installation of an intercooler after purchase of an automobile, requires the installation of fittings and fixtures to both intercooler and engine bay, and can detract from the overall aesthetic appearance of the intercooler and engine bay of the automobile in which the intercooler is installed.